ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 76 6/7/16
NXT Wrestling's 75th Episode Last Episode: Next Episode: Episode 76 6/14/16 Match Card NXT Wrestling Episode 75 6/7/16 Civic Audtorium Knoxville, TN USA Network Bell Time: 7PM-8PM Match 1: Tag Team Match Lethal Intent (Paul Martin/Alex Sharp) *NXT Tag Team Champions* vs. The American Alphas (Jason Jordans/Chad Gable) Match 2 TJ Kellet (King of the Mountain Champion) vs. Finn Balor Women's Match Number one Contender's Match "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink vs. Charlotte Flair Match 4 Johnny Gargano vs. Chris Storms Match 5: X-Division Championship Matt Raby © vs. Kalisto (Challenger) Women's Match 2: NXT Women's Championship Omega w/Nat Ellen © vs. Askua Main Event: Non-Title (Champion vs. Champion) Ace Walker (NXT Champion) vs. "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels w/Sara Sheppard-Daniels(EMW International Champion) Main Show Results NXT Wrestling (Live!Arena at Chicago United Center,Chicago, IL/Attendance record-TBA) (Takes place on June 7th 2016) (USA Network) The Show begins with the fans sitting in the United Center pumped for NXT Wrestling when AJ Style's entrance music starts and he and Anderson and Gallows come out to a shower of boos and get into the ring and snatch the Microphone from Jo Jo and force her out of the ring. AJ: Now, that I'm in the ring I can address a few things first NXT Championship needs to be around someone who can wrestle like me because I am the best Wrestler in this company and that's is why I am not a weak and pathetic one like some of the boys in the back. (Fans erupt in a pop) AJ: Whatever you morons think of Ace Walker isn't what you guys need as a champion I was robbed of the title by that prick and I will end his career when I get a hold of him. Fans shower him with boos as he ingores them. AJ: I don't care what you dumb fans think of me because you know its true you know that in a wrestling match I can beat Ace Walker and he knows it that's why he's not defended the Championship against me because he's a chicken and he can't beat..... (White Ghetto by Teenage Rehab hits as the fans erupt in a pop) Ace Walker, Jessica Pink, and Fuka comes out with the NXT Championship around his waist wearing BITW T-Shirt and his Red wrestling tights, as he high fives the fans he gets into the ring and looks at AJ and then grabs a microphone as his musice ends and fans start chanting Walker 5xs. Ace: Well, AJ here's something you should know I'm not scare of facing you I never was and never will be afraid of facing you for any Championship, in fact in NJPW I faced you for the IWGP World Heavyweight Championship title and if it wasn't for your two little gay men beside you I'd be the IWGP Champion but I'm not gonna argue with you about that AJ I came out here to ask who the hell are you and what have you done with my best friend the guy I called my brother the true Phenomal AJ Styles not some punk that thinks he should have everything handed to him. Fans erupt in a cheer and chant AJ Sucks 5xs. Fuka: Father listen to me I need to understand why would you attack Ace's Mentor John Cena he did nothing to you or Luke or Karl, there was no reason for you to do that to him. He looks at his daughter. AJ: Fuka I'm only gonna say this once get out the hell out of the ring and why don't you let me and this traitor talk it out. Fans boo AJ as Fuka gets mad and smacks AJ in the face, as AJ flips his hair back and he looks at his daughter with eyes like a lion, he is about to hit Fuka then Ace makes the save and starts brawling with AJ as Jessica and Fuka gets out of the ring and then Anderson and Gallows gets into it with Ace and helps AJ out as fans boo the three of them AJ then goes to the apron removes his left Elbow pad and leaps into the air and hits the Phenomal forearm onto Ace and then he stares at the NXT Championship on the mat and Luke and Karl says true Champion. Match 1: Tag Team *Non-Title* Lethal Intent (Paul Martin/Alex Sharp) *NXT Tag Team Champions* vs. The American Alphas (Jason Jordan/Chad Grable) Results: This Tag Team Match started the show off as the Champs Lethal Intent showed off their skills to the Alphas but they were quickly put on the defensive by the Amature background of the Alphas as Jason removes the straps of his Singlet and he runs into Alex hard and then he tags in Chad and they hit their finisher Grand Amplitude (Belly-to-back pop-up by Jordan into a bridging high-angle belly-to-back suplex by Gable) and get the 3 count. Aftermath: After the Match the two teams shake hands as the Champs raise up their titles at the Alphas. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) Match 2: Non-Title TJ Kellet *NXT Intercontinental Championship* vs. Finn Balor Results: After what happened between TJ and Ace in recent weeks he took out his frustration on Finn Balor with some suplexes and belly to belly slams and then attempts the Piledriver but the ref Charles Robertson tells him he hits the move he'll be DQ'ed, but he shoves him away and hits the Piledriver forcing the ref to ring the bell to DQ TJ Kellet. Aftermath: TJ grabs Finn and starts hitting him with stiff punches and then Shinsuke Nakamura runs into the ring and forces Kellet to retreat as he raises the Intercontinental Championshipship in the air as fans were chanting Nakamura 5xs. Winner via DQ:Finn Balor (Backstage) Tyrone is getting prepared for the main event match up with his buddy Ace Walker. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) Women's Match: Number one Contender Match "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink vs. Charlotte Flair Results: This Women's Match was off the charts as both women wouldn't give up an inch in this match as both Jessica and Charlotte were determine to get to the Anniversary show to face either Askua or Omega for the NXT Women's Championship title, Charlotte attempts her submission finisher but Jessica gets out of it and she tries to put her in the Sharpshooter but Charlotte quickly gets to the ropes and forces the break as the fans are split between Jessica and Charlotte. Jessica and Charlotte again lock up and Jessica puts Charlotte in a side headlock and they slowly back up into the ropes and Charlotte throw's Jessica into the other side of the ring and she bounces off the ropes and shoulder tackles Charlotte and then she attempts a pin fall but gets a 2 count as she's looking at Charlotte she puts her in the position for the Pink Driver (Brainbuster), but Charlotte gets out of it and puts her in the figure 8 and tries to get her to tap out. But Jessica gets to the ropes and forces the break and then Charlotte puts her in the Brain Buster and goes for the pin and gets a 2 count out of it as she's getting frustrated at the ref she grabs Jessica by the hair and then Jessica fights out of it and kicks her in the gut and then hits the Butterfly wings (Angels wings) and goes for the pin fall and gets the 3 count for the victory. Winner and new Number one Contender: "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink Post Match: As Jessica is celebrating her win over Charlotte Emma and Dana come running down and starts beating her down and stomping on her, then Cedric comes out and breaks it and tells them not to hit Jessica anymore it looks like he's helping but he gets a twinkle in his eyes and then he backs up and runs towards her and hits the COD-Concussion on Delivery. As fans are shocked at what Cedric did then White Ghetto by Teenage Rehab hits as Ace Walker comes running down to the ring as the three women run out of the ring as Cedric is face to face with Ace and they start brawling as Ace picks him up for the Bendryiller and Cedric gets out of the ring and both him Charlotte Emma and Dana are backing up the ramp as Ace is checking up on his GF as EMTs and Trainners come into the ring as well. Backstage-Interview segment Cedric walks through the hall way trying to avoid Ace when he sees Luke Thunder. Luke: Cedric what was that out there you beaten down a woman. Cedric looks at Luke and then punches him in face as throws him into the wall and looks down at him and grabs the microphone. Cedric: Ace Walker my best friend the guy I grew up with and the guy who took everything from me, Ace we've been around the world going up against each other tagging up with each other we called each other brothers but then when you got MY SHOT AT THE NXT CHAMPIONSHIP THAT HURT ME AND NOW I HURT YOU WHERE IT HURTS THE MOST and that's your soon to be wife Jessica Pink and Ace I'm not done. HAHAHA, Next week after the Anniversary show I hope you're the NXT Champion still because I'm looking to take that title off you and finally achieve greatness in NXT. Cedric threw down the Microphone as he walks away. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) Match 4 Johnny Gargano vs. Chris Storm Results: The Whole Shebang Johnny Gargano and the Cowboy Chris Storms are in the ring and they show the code of honor, and they lock up as Gargano is tossed into the turnbuckle as Gargano is surprised by the strenght of the Nxt Championship number one contender. They lock up again this time Johnnny locks him in a side headlock and then a headlock takedown and Storm attempts a pin fall but gets a 2 count out of it, he then gets up and lays in some stiff gut shots. and then a big boot and some clotheslines to Gargano and he was about to go for the last call but Johnny was able to count it an hit the hunts dount but gets a 2 count out of it, Johnny then goes to the top rope and trys to hit a top rope move but gets nailed with an unexpected Last Call Superkick and Chris goes for the Cover and gets the 3 count. Winner: Chris Storm Post Match: Both Chris and Johnny shake hands as the fans cheer both men. Backstage segment In Ace's locker room both Jessica and Fuka are with the NXT Champion as John Cena is taping up his left shoulder that hit the steel post when Karl Anderson threw him into it earlier tonight. (Commercial Break) (Comercial Break Advertising Anniversary Show PPV June 19th 2016) NXT X-Division Championship Matt Raby © vs. Kalisto (Challenger) Results: Both men didn't want to give up an inch in the match as Kalisto hit his signature finisher the Selina Del Sol but doesn't get a three count out of it only a 2 count, Matt hits the Shockcollar but gets a 2 count as well as the fans chant this is awesome 5 times and then they both started trading elbow shots at each other then chops and then finally Matt was able to hit the shockcollar and get the three count. Winner and still NXT X-Division Champion "The Rabid-pit bull" Matt Raby Post Match: Both men show the code of honor and the fans clap for them both. (Backstage) Omega is walking towards the ring to head out to defend her NXT Women's Championship against Askua who defeated her last week on NXT Event 74, as her manager Nat Ellen is walking next to her to the ring. (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) NXT Women's Championship Omega w/Nat Ellen © vs. Askua (Challenger) Results: Omega and Askua battled it out for the Women's Championship title and then they get to the outside of the ring and it turns into a brawl as Omega tosses Askua into the steel steps and then rams her knee into Askua as she slumbs down then she rolls her into the ring and then hits the Sleeper Suplex onto Askua and then hits another Sleeper Suplex and then another and then goes for the cover and gets the 3 count. Winner and Still NXT Women's Champion: Omega Post Match: After the Match EMTs went to check in on Asku as Omega watches then the GM Justin Anderson walks to the ramp and has a microphone in his hand. Justin: Alright I'm sick and tired of Omega being the Champion of the Women's Division that is why at Anniversay show she'll defend her NXT Women's Title in a Triple Threat match against The number one Contender for her championship "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink (Fans cheered) and the woman that you beat just now Askua and Natalie is banned from ring side during this match and if she interferes then the NXT Women's Championship will change hands automatically no questions asked. The fans erupted in a huge pop over that announcment. Askua gets up slowly and makes the title signature at Omega. (Backstage) Ace Walker is walking to the ring as he's stopped by Interviewer Luke Thunder who's recovering from his encounter with AJ and the Club. Luke: Ace hi sorry to hold you up as you're heading to the ring but Fans have got to wonder are you at 100% for this main event match up between you and Tyrone the man who defeated you at New Era of Wrestling before they released you unexpectally? Ace holds the NXT Championship on his shoulder and smiles. Ace: You know Luke I'm sick and tired of company owners and managers screwing me out of title matches and title shots and other matches that I can be in like this one right here it was written badly by management for me to lose to Tyrone now me and him are like brothers and I don't wanna take anything from him but tonight is my night where I defeat him and then move onto NXT Anniversary and successfully retain this NXT Championship on my shoulder. Luke nods at Ace. Luke: Thanks Ace and good luck later tonight. Ace nods and pats him on the back. (Titantron shows the video graphic for the main event match between both NXT Champion Ace Walker and EMW International Champion T-Dawg Tyrone Daniels) (Commercial Break) (Commercial Break) Main Event: Champion vs. Champion Ace Walker *NXT Champion* vs. Tyrone Daniels w/Sara Sheppard-Daniels *EMW International Champion* Results: Throughout the entire match both men were trying to hit their respective finishers on each other but they kept fighting out of them, then Ace nailed Tyrone with the pele kick and then picks him and hits the Benadryller and then gets onto the apron and waits for Tyrone to get up and he leaps off the top rope and nails a Forearm shot to the jaw of Tyrone and then gets a two count out of and he gets frustrated with the Refs count. Ace then grabs Tyrone up but he starts laying in some stiff punches and chops, Fans are split in the middle as Tyrone nails Ace with the Walk-Off (Superkick) but only gets a 2 count as Tyrone is shocked by Ace kicking out of the Walk-Off he then he hits his belly to back suplex and then measures Ace and hits another Walk-off and goes for the cover then Ace kicked out again shocking and frustrating Tyrone. Tyrone then thinks about how he can't beat Austin and then he gets the EMW International Championship and gets into the ring with it ready to smash Ace with the title but then Sara takes the title from him as he's arguing with Sara about what she did, as he turned around Ace nails another Pele kick and then puts him on his shoulders and hits the Benadryller and then gets onto the top rope and nails the 630 Senton and goes for the pin and gets the pinfall. Post Match: As Ace holds his ribs he extends his hand out to Tyrone for the code of honor and then he shakes his hand and they hug it out as fans clap their hands, after Tyrone and Sara leaves the ring Ace is jumped again by Bulletproof Gallows, Anderson, and Styles as Karl throws Ace into the steel post again on the same shoulder and AJ gets a chair out and Anderson holds his arm as Ace's trying to get free from Karl's grip and AJ slams the Chair really hard on Ace's shoulder as Ace screams bloody murder holding his arm as he's rolling on the mat and then AJ picks him up and hits the Style's Clash onto the NXT Champion and AJ Holds up the Championship as fans boo him. Show fades to black.